Hadrian Rakethorn
. |death= |resurrected= |creator= |function= Distracting Agatha, hunkily |house= |parents= |children= |relatives= |marital status= }}Doctor Hadrian Rakethorn is an English scientist and self-described minor Spark who is assigned by Queen Albia to be Agatha's laboratory assistant while the latter woman is living and working in Albia's submerged kingdom. However, while he's probably fully capable of serving in this capacity; his true purpose is to help lure Agatha and Co. into becoming permanent inhabitants in Albia's metaphorical Garden. He is for this duty because he is officially categorized as Clever, Dashing, Competent and Patient. And so, as seen in the page image, when he first Agatha, Zeetha and Violetta in the undersea dome of the Queen's Society, he is dressed to (successfully) impress in a soaked shirt, tight pants and of course toolbelt. He claims that his waterlogged state is the result of a plumbing mishap in another lab. This may be technically true, but he eventually reveals in a with his associate Ardsley Wooster that he is very aware of his "distract Agatha" mission, greatly enhancing the possibility that it was deliberate on his part. When Rakethorn dismisses the possibility of either Tarvek or Gil being a serious impediment to this campaign, Wooster makes at best a token effort to correct this misapprehension. And so.. when Agatha gets hungry in the midst of various and extended Mad Science projects, he is ready with a large "Scoundrel's Tea." And later on, when Agatha and Co. descend into the temple-complex under the dome and run afoul of a swarm of burrowing insectoid constructs, he is.. conveniently.. on hand to literally into action and rescue Agatha. This time around he is missing his shirt entirely. However, Agatha very conspicuously and unsurprisingly fails to fall swooning into Her Hero's arms, and that lack of a shirt causes him some physical grief. Still, whatever else may be said against him, Rakethorn does not appear to be a member of the "Grey Hoods" conspiracy, and works with Our Heroes to corral the resulting Extradimensional Horrors that get summoned up, And after that, he also assists in dealing with the arrival of forces loyal to Lucrezia, and sets out to make sure that some surviving non-Hood minions are evacuated from the dome when the place's self-destruct mechanism is activated. To that end, Rakethorn, Dimo and MaximWho refers to him as "Mr. ''Black''thorn" whether this is a Jagerish or authorish lack of concern about exact names is unknown., finally to herd said kitchen staff onto an escape submarine, along the meal they had prepared ( ). The sub undocks from the dome but does not have enough clear running to escape the worst effects of the shockwave created as the structure Destructs Itself. Digging out of the rubble of the wrecked sub, the group finds themselves surprisingly still alive but in a . His History Before being pointed towards Agatha, Rakethorn was assigned to work in "the Central Armory" in the aftermath of an unfortunate incident involving misplaced alchemical engines. He claims to have attended both Cambridge and Oxford universities. Possibly Useful Information Over in our reality, Hadrian was Emperor of Rome from 117 to 138 AD, and is perhaps most famous for the wall he ordered built to mark the northern border of Roman power in England. In the GG universe, we've already met one guy who was named after him. As for the good doctor's last name, "rake" is a somewhat outdated term for "charismatic womanizer", while "thorn" is often used as a poetic reference to a certain portion of the male anatomy. Category:Characters Category:Characters from England Category:Characters with Title Doctor